Hellboy III - The Prophecy
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: The Official Sequel to Life and Love, A New Beginning. Following the end of Life and Love, what will the future have in store for the BPRD and it's former Agents as they embrace their destinies and fight to prevent the fate of Hellboy - AbeXBelle HellboyXLiz
1. A Long Awaited Night

**Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening and welcome to the long awaited Sequel of Life and Love, A New Beginning. I do apologise that it is coming later than expected. But I was unexpectedly overrun with orders during December for my Etsy store. I've also been working at maintaining my new Hannibal Fanfic that I started back in October. It was my first new written project on here that I have done since my sister passed away three years ago. So in order to maintain it, I have been focusing primarily on updating that Fanfiction until now. **

**I also took a lot of time preparing this chapter because it explores an element to Abe and Belle's relationship that was never explored during the original Fanfic. Although I received a lot of requests asking whether or not it would be something that I would write in. So I wanted to take my time in writing this to do the characters justice as well as pleasing my readers. It has taken a lot of work and I have already completely re-written it twice before I was satisfied. I have been working on this chapter since the start of December. I just hope it was worth it!**

**Regardless, it's here and I am ready to go on the sequel to Life and Love, a New Beginning! It has also taken longer than expected as I wanted to re-visit my former fanfic. At the time I wrote it, I didn't often read my chapters again once they were on the site and for those who read it originally, you will know that I used to be up writing until 2-4am sometimes to get a chapter finished. So for those who are also interested; I am looked at re-writing the original. Nothing major, I just want to re-write some areas here and there so that it has a better overall look and feel. My writing style has come along a lot since I wrote the original. So I hope that it comes across well. **

**Enjoy and if you review, thank you!**

* * *

It all seemed to happen so fast. Before Belle Lucivia knew it, she was engaged to the merman that she had been dating for over a year. It seemed almost strange to call it dating. Most of the things they had experienced in their first year together could hardly be considered normal. But they had made it through together. With Hellboy and Liz at their side, they had fought everything that had come their way…and they had won. Now; however, they were finally able to move forward with their lives and onto whatever the future held for them. It had been the perfect end to a perfect wedding day. But for Abe and Belle, the celebrations could not be considered truly over.

As their lips met in a passionate manner, Belle and Abe both felt the surge of electricity between them. It was as though a spark ignited that they had previously suppressed. It was bringing itself upon them and neither had any intention of turning back. Feeling Abe's hand on her lower back as Belle was guided back into the house, Belle wrapped her arms around the smooth material of Abe's jacket. Feeling the way that Abe explored her with his touch, his hands moved over her body with a warm passion. It was curious; cautious, gentle…he took as much care as Belle did with him. Everything was lost to them. It was as though they were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered except for that moment. They had tried that sort of exploration before, but never like this…there had been too much pain. It had never occurred to either of them how much they neglected their physical need for each other…their need to be intertwined in the most intimate of ways…until tonight.

As Abe's arms pulled Belle in with an undeniable need, she found herself flush against his body, her hands on his chest as she matched his rhythm upon her lips. Feeling his strong arms suddenly lift her from the floor, Belle had been surprised at how little effort it seemed to be for him. It was as though he found her lighter than air, his lips never parting from hers as he carried her to their bed. Lowering her down gently, Abe paused to look at her, his eyes searching hers for permission.

'Abraham…'

'I-'

'Please…don't stop. We've been fighting for so long against the things we can't control. Don't fight this…Embrace it…'

Pushing herself up with one hand, Belle reached for his lips and pressed them against his.

'Belle,' he sighed.

With a deep quality to his voice, his eyes radiated love and desire as he reached down and began to trace her body with his hands, as Belle unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. Welcoming the cool feel of his skin against her hands, Belle wrapped her arms once more around his body. As his lips graced her neck, Belle was becoming lost in the moment, a small sound of protest escaping her lips as their kiss broke off. She needed Abe…wanted him to be close…the reflection in Abe's eyes mirroring hers as his jacket and shirt were suddenly discarded.

Belle had seen Abraham Sapien so many times beneath his suit…his beautifully sculpted body complimented by the turquoise colouring of his skin. Feeling the defined contours of his torso against her fingertips as she brushed over them, Abe offered a light shiver in response. Running his hands through her hair, Abe felt himself succumbing to needs that he had never felt so strongly before.

Allowing their hands to wander with care at first, Abe lightly slipped the straps from her shoulders; his fingers lightly trailing her bare skin as his eyes continually flickered upon hers. He could feel every thought, every emotion, every reaction emitting from her. He was awash in everything that currently consumed her body and mind. It overwhelmed Abraham Sapien in a way he never thought possible. Closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers, Belle placed a hand upon his face; her back slowly being lifted as Abe slipped his arms beneath her. Reciprocating, Belle wrapped her arms around his back and felt his muscles flex as he supported her weight with such ease. Soon all that was left was the sheets that wrapped loosely around their bodies, they were completely consumed by one another. They moulded perfectly with one another, cool skin met warm, vibrant blue eyes met amethyst and before they knew it, they had become one. It was a strange sensation…new…but natural. As if they had known for a lifetime how it would feel.

Belle felt at one with Abe. It was right, they were right. Holding his body close to hers as if she somehow feared he would be taken from her, she felt the vulnerability, the cravings…the need to have him so close. She wasn't alone. His thoughts were overwhelmed with this newfound lust. It was a strong sensation that coursed through his veins and fired in his blood. His movements were so rhythmic, so fluid…Belle had never felt such strength and dominance from him as she did that night. She had discovered a side of Abe she never knew existed…and she didn't want it to be buried ever again…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

In the hour that followed, Belle and Abe lay wrapped in each other's arms. As Belle curled up beside him with one arm on his abdomen and her head resting on his chest, she felt soothed by the slow rise and fall of his breathing. Feeling a gentle kiss on the top of her head, Belle made a small sound of appreciation as Abe pulled the sheets over them both, ensuring that she remained warm. As the light of the fire danced off the diamonds in her ring, Belle observed it with tired eyes and a contented smile. She never though she would ever feel so safe and at ease after all they had been through. As Abe felt her drifting from consciousness, he remained in place, holding her in his arms and listening to her gentle breathing as she fell asleep. It was the first time in months that Belle would sleep dreamlessly. The exhaustion from the last twenty-four hours consumed her and carried her through till morning in a deep slumber.

Even Abraham slept well that night; his need for an apparatus continuing to lessen as time went on, from gradual adaption to nights without water. Abe was grateful of it; however it was happening. Feeling Belle shiver slightly, Abe pulled her closer to him, allowing the warmth from his body to keep her comfortable. Looking down at the ring that sparkled so delicately on her hand, Abe smiled, putting his own over it carefully, before joining her in sleep.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following morning, Belle found herself waking to the refreshing scent of English breakfast tea. Opening her eyes, she discovered Abe was already dressed. Standing over her with a tray in his hands, Belle sat up; smoothing out the covers so the tray could be placed beside her.

'Thank you,' she remarked softly, Abe noting her confusion at having woken up alone.

'I apologise for not waking you, but you seemed so peaceful.'

'I was,' she smiled, 'though I wish you hadn't left.'

'Cedric and Rose are awake,' Abe explained, 'I thought it best to tend to them before they got too curious. It is rather unfortunate that Hellboy and Liz are not here. I would have very much liked to indulge in a few more hours with you,' he smiled, Belle offering him a coy smile at the implications.

'I suppose I'd best-'

'Stay and eat,' he insisted. 'You took care of a lot yesterday. I'm sure I can handle our godchildren for an hour,' he smiled.

'Only if you're certain?' Belle began, Abe nodding as he leant over and kissed her forehead.

'I am, although I should go and re-join them before I find a reason not too,' he offered, Belle biting her lip as she nodded and watched him leave.

Leaning back against the headboard, she almost forgot she had breakfast beside her, the thoughts of last night making her feel almost giddy inside. It was true she ached, but for once, the thought of pain did not concern her. After all, it had been worth every moment.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, at Volokolamsk fields in Moscow, Russia, a group of five men made their way through a chilling place. Long since abandoned, the last known activity had been in 2004, when the BPRD had ventured the mausoleum of Rasputin, leaving the place in ruin and the occupants, dead. At least, so they had believed. Leaving a pair of well-travelled Jeep's parked outside the cemetery entrance, three of the five men were dressed entirely in black, their intentions unclear as they were led into the heart of the place by two local guides.

Making their way carefully through the foundations of the abandoned facility, one of the guides went ahead, checking the area was clear before waving them forward.

'Come on!'

'This place is like a maze, one can get lost very easily,' the other guide remarked calmly. His prominent accent was notable amongst the others. He stayed with the three visitors. Only one revealed his face properly, the men accompanying him wearing dark glasses, despite the absence of light in mausoleum. They seemed relatively unconcerned by the facility, let alone the giant clockwork pieces that remained unmoving, gathering dust from years of abandonment.

'Over there, at the other side of those machines,' the first guide spoke up, pointing out a level past the gears.

Though as they moved to walk around the unused machinery, one of the men spoke up.

'Looks like a trap.'

'Oh that's just an old cog Mr. Zinco. Not a trap,' the guide responded dismissively. 'You're lucky to have us as guides, we know every inch of this place,' he continued, 'just stay close and you'll be safe.'

Placing a hand against the old metalwork as he made to step over it, a line of metal snapped, trapping the guide beneath it and crushing him to death.

'Boris, help me!' he cried out, blood sputtering from his mouth.

'Ivan, hold on!'

Too late…

As the four men stood looking over the deceased guide, Boris felt terrible shock and dismay at what he had just witnessed. A brutal death, all for money…

'Well, it doesn't seem like Ivan will be able to continue,' one of the three men remarked with some hint of sarcasm.

'Ivan…' Boris uttered, defeated as he turned his back on the men and continued to walk through the facility.

'I hope you know this place better than your partner,' one of the men remarked dryly as they descended the stairs. Boris remained silent, knowing these men were not to be reckoned with. Leading them to a small entranceway, the men crouched and edged through it, a golden glow ushering them to the site where Boris knew, the thing they sought, lay.

'There's the thing you are looking for,' he said finally, the men emerging from the tunnel and seeing a dried corpse impaled on steel stakes.

'Kroenen!' Mr. Zinco remarked, satisfied at the discovery.

'I did my part Mr. Zinco. Now, what you promised.' Boris said, turning to the men with determination. He wanted to get out as soon as possible.

'I always keep my promises. Pay him.'

As Mr. Zinco left Boris in the hands of his two associates, Boris was handed a bar of solid gold. Though as he gazed upon it with hungry eyes, he felt the silver edge of a blade slide beneath his throat.

Dropping the gold on the floor, Boris struggled against his restraints, until finally, the blade slid easily into his abdomen.

'Now that the deals finished, I need to be sure you'll never tell anyone about this,' Mr. Zinco remarked, turning to see Boris slump to the floor as his blood smeared the floor beneath them.

'Let's get Kroenen out of here and back to the headquarters. The jet won't be there forever,' he added to his companions. Stepping aside to allow them space to lift Kroenen off the stakes that held him, Mr. Zinco observed his battered body. The legends were true…a man of nothing but sand, powered by clockwork pieces and an obsession with perfection.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following night, Belle had been left to her own thoughts. Abe was sleeping in his tank from a combination of exhaustion, and the need for his body to rehydrate. The twins were asleep. For the first time since Hellboy and Liz's wedding, all was quiet. Placing the ribbon bookmark in the fold of pages she had reached, Belle put her book to one side and leant back against the pillows. Realising how unfocused she had been; Belle began to consider how much she had shut off the bad memories from the past few months. It was a lot for a regular civilian to take in. But for Belle, she was of course, anything but that. Glancing to her MacBook that also lay on the bed, Belle debated trying to wind down with some music. In the end however, Belle got up and, wrapping the throw from the edge of the bed around her shoulders, stepped out into the night. Feeling the cool breeze in the air as she walked over to the balcony, Belle felt as though the wind was gently caressing her face. Soothing her. Easing the troubles that weighed on her mind.

Looking out into the sky, Belle noticed how it was a blanket of darkness, with no stars to give light in balance to the otherwise dark night. Amongst the clouds, she could just see a faint glimmer of the moon shining through intermittently. Feeling a drop of rain land of her bare skin, Belle extended her fingertips and allowed the rain to fall freely upon them. With the lightest touch, Belle could turn water to ice, a simple concept, yet beautiful. Even a strong weapon in the wrong hands, as great a talent as it was. But for Belle in that moment, it simply added more beauty to one of nature's gifts.

Feeling familiar hands slip around her waist after a while; Belle leant back into Abe's chest with a knowing smile.

'I wondered where you might have gone,' he uttered softly, 'is something on your mind?'

'It just feels to good to be true…'

'I experience that feeling a lot,' Abe returned, Belle brushing her lips against his as she shook her head.

'I meant, rather, it's like the calm after the storm. When you are left wondering if there will be another roll of thunder or a strike of lightning.'

'You should never be afraid,' Abe responded, considering her remark.

'You will always be protected…'

'We've spent so long fighting. Searching for truth in our endeavours. It just feels strange that it's over. I'm afraid of not being well enough prepared for the next time.'

Feeling the way Belle tensed with unease, Abe pulled her closer and offered her words of comfort.

'You're suggesting someone that you are not Belle. You are so fearless. I envy the courage you possess. The things you have witnessed and experienced in the last year would be difficult for anyone to bear. Yet you did. Everything we have all gone through only makes us stronger, more capable. My life changed the day Red found you. Whatever is in our future, we will stand together to see it through. I promise you…'

Smiling, Abe could feel the way Belle melted at his words. As he leaned her forehead against hers, a smile continued to touch her lips.

'Last night was so wonderful,' Abe remarked, gently running his gloved fingers through her hair.

'As was this afternoon,' Belle continued, their lips meeting in an embrace that was to last long into the night…

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter one of the new sequel to Life and Love…I know there was no mentioning of Liz and Hellboy, but rest assured, their honeymoon will be featured in Chapter 2! **

**I would also like to state that this fanfic will have more "M" rated elements than the last fanfiction. This has obviously come with more life experience, in the same way that my writing style has developed since I wrote the original.**

**As some of you may have also noticed, the scene set in Russia was inspired by the animated short that followed the ending of Hellboy II - The Golden Army. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter One and with that note, I'm off to start Chapter Two! **

**Thank you and Goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	2. Married Bliss

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to chapter 2 of my sequel to Life and Love, a New Beginning. I am aware it has taken me a long time to get this chapter ready, but it has been a long process to get back to where I was before I lost my sister in terms of being able to write daily. In fact it has probably been 3 and a half years since I was last able to write like that. Thankfully in the past month, that flare has come back and I hope it is here to stay. With that in mind, I have been working on a plan for more regular updates of this fanfic to coincide with the new book I'm planning to write and the other fanfictions that I am writing or in some cases of older works, re-writing. **

**Anyway! Now that all the boring stuff is out of the way, please enjoy the long awaited honeymoon! - Hey, just because Belle and Abe got to have their time after the wedding doesn't mean I could leave out Hellboy and Liz!**

* * *

Seven am. It had been almost twenty four hours since Hellboy and Liz exchanged vows in front of their friends and surrogate families. But now; instead of being in the grounds of their home, Liz and Hellboy found themselves in a private area on a small island in Valencia, Spain. With no chance of exposure, the newlywed couple revelled in the freedom they now had for two weeks. Having Belle help select the location for optimum luxury and privacy, the villa itself was mere metres from the beach.

With the FBI utilising a private jet to take them, Hellboy and Liz arrived after a twelve hour flight, and were handed the keys to a black SUV to take them to their villa.

'Try not to have too much fun,' the agent grinned as Hellboy put the suitcases in the trunk.

'Yeah, yeah,' he responded, getting in the drivers seat and bringing the engine to life.

'Ready babe?'

'Absolutely,' Liz smiled, feeling grateful to be off the jet and in the comfort of a car again.

Driving to the villa that Belle had helped them arrange, Hellboy and Liz soon discovered that it was hidden away on the island, the road they used to reach it being off the beaten track. Yet as they emerged, they found a small oasis, all too themselves. Pulling up by the entrance of the villa that stood tall and proud, Hellboy and Liz both got out, looking around them in awe.

'Wow,' Liz breathed, coming to stand beside her new husband as he wrapped an arm around her.

'Pretty amazing, huh?' He grinned, 'Belle sure knows how to pick a spot for a honeymoon.'

Leaving Liz to look around the villa to the beach that spread out behind it, Hellboy took their cases with ease and opened the doors before throwing them through the open doorway.

'Red-' Liz began, Hellboy sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her over the threshold.

'We can take a tour later. Right now, you're mine,' he stated with a playful growl in his throat. Liz was finally his wife and he had waited long enough to have his bride to himself. Taking her up the white marble staircase, Hellboy immediately headed for the bedroom. Going to the left and stopping outside a pair of whitewash wooden doors, Hellboy opened them with one hand and went straight in. Taking Liz to the king sized oak bed, that was adorned with plush white bedding, Hellboy set her down and loomed over her as he discarded his large coat. Their room was beautifully spacious. With light pouring in from the balcony's open windows, a gentle breeze caught in the long voile curtains. The room itself had wooden floors, with wardrobes built into the cream coloured walls facing the bed. Though Hellboy only had eyes for his new wife...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, after their departure from the USA, another private jet was landing in Washington DC. In it's baggage was a special container that it's passengers insisted on handling themselves. Upon landing, the men departed the flight and were greeted by two SUV's that promptly helped them unload their baggage and Kroenen's body.

'Mr. Zinco,' greeted the driver with a small nod of his head.

'I trust you had a good flight?'

'Yes. I need you to take me straight to the office Johnson, I have a lot of work to attend too.'

'Certainly sir,' Johnson nodded, opening the door for his boss. Getting in and finding one of his subordinates waiting, Mr. Zinco couldn't help but smirk wickedly at her seemingly uncomfortable stature. She typically reminded him of one of his secretaries, blonde, tall and relatively pretty to look at. But they were of course, easily dismissible.

'I trust you have all the files I requested?'

'Yes sir,' she nodded, shifting herself as she handed him the paperwork.

'Good,' he mused, looking through the files absentmindedly and regarding her carefully.

'I trust the doctor has received a list of my requirements for our arrival and those requirements have been met?' He stated, seeing her look up at him in surprise at the way he presented himself.

'Yes Sir,' she said finally, receiving a nod in recognition as he leant back to sift through the paperwork.

'Sir, the preparations you requested...' She began,

'As long as they have been taken care of, there is nothing more to be said,' he cut in smoothly, looking up at her and offering her a smile that somewhat unnerved her.

Arriving at Zinco Corporation HQ, Mr. Zinco got out of the car and left the door for his colleague to step out before walking to the elevator and ignoring the glances of those who passed him. Travelling up to the top floor, Mr. Zinco walked past his office, offering a wry smile to his secretary.

'Sir, the doctor is waiting for you,'

'Thank you Elise, I shall have to reward your obedience later,' he responded, noting the light blush in her cheeks as he strode into the room beside his office.

'Doctor,' he nodded, finding that the body bag had already been brought up and laid out on the table.

'Mr. Zinco, I trust you had a profitable trip, judging by your findings.'

'Well I have not failed yet, nor do I intend too. Regardless, these are the instructions and procedures, Doc,' Mr. Zinc stated, handing him the book that they had retrieved.

'But Mr. Zinco, this is an alchemists handbook, not a quirurgical guide! Only a madman could do something like this!' He responded, looking over the old book that he was handed.

'Doctor, if you want funding for your research to keep flowing, you'll follow this books instructions,' he continued. Watching the Doctor unzip the body bag, he studied Kroenen's body and lifeless expression with unconcerned eyes as expected.

'But Mr. Zinco...'

'No excuses. I expect results.'

'I need things that are not easy to come by, some of them illegal,' the Doctor responded, his prominent accent notable as he studied the contents of the book.

'Whatever you need, we'll get it. We can't fail in this,' Mr. Zinco stated, looking at the Doctor with a dark expression in upon his face. Running a hand through his blonde hair, Mr. Zinco straightened his jacket and told the Doctor to notify him of any developments before beckoning Elise to his office...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Waking up in the middle of the night, Liz was greeted by a cool breeze that drifted in from the balcony. Deciding to get up and have a look at the view, Liz pulled on her black silk dressing gown and, feeling the varnished wood beneath her feet, she began to walk away when a voice stopped her.

'Hey, where are you going?' Hellboy asked coyly, slipping an arm around the waist of his new wife.

'I couldn't sleep...I was just going to-'

'Oh no. We have no kids to get up for, two whole weeks away from home...so if you can't sleep, I'd better try a little harder to tire you out,' he grinned devilishly in he ear, feeling the reaction that emitted from his bride.

Pulling Liz back onto the bed, Hellboy was soon above her, his golden eyes pouring into hers as he lowered his face to kiss her passionately.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Several hours later; Liz sat on the balcony outside their bedroom and watched as the first light began to cast its rays on the water. Leaning her head back, Liz felt a sense of contentment wash over her. It had been so long since she had truly felt free of the binds that still seemed to hold them to the FBI. Looking out at the open water, Liz dreamt of a future where she, Hellboy and the twins could live by the sea, in a beautiful home that was hidden away from the world. The thought of being able to live so freely made her header soar as a smile touched her lips.

'You know, I think I could watch that smile forever,' Hellboy uttered softly, bringing Liz from her thoughts as her husband draped a blanket over her shoulders.

'Hi,' she smiled, reaching up to kiss him before Hellboy came to sit beside her.

'So what's on your mind?'

'I was just thinking how nice it is to have so much freedom here...' Liz mused, cuddling up to her new husband as he uttered his agreement.

'Yeah, no FBI, no entities, nothing but the two of us on our own little island,' Hellboy remarked, 'shame they have to pick us up.'

'Do you think we should have brought the twins? What if they're not okay?' Liz asked suddenly.

'Babe, we've left them with the best people in the world. Abe and Belle love those kid,' Hellboy responded reassuringly, catching her expression.

'Relax Liz, we're on our honeymoon. So let's just make the most of our alone time before we have to go back to some form of reality.'

Leaning up to kiss him; Liz smiled gratefully as she rested her against his shoulder.

'Thanks Red...I love you.'

'I love you too babe,' he smiled, kissing her forehead and offering her his hand before leading her back into their room.

Over the next two weeks, Hellboy and Liz spent their time exploring the island, going rock climbing, swimming and taking long walks along the beach in the evenings after dinner. Though on one of their final evenings together, Hellboy took it upon himself to surprise Liz with a romantic evening. Right before the wedding, he had enlisted Belle's help, to plan for such an evening, and following many attempts, Belle had deduced that he was ready to tackle it on his own. Liz however, was not so convinced.

'You really want to cook tonight?'

'I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise,' he smirked as he leant against the kitchen counter confidently.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I'm fireproof remember?' He grinned, catching her expression and pulling Liz by her waist against his chest.

'Honestly, go take a bath, take your time and come back down in an hour,' he said reassuringly, kissing the doubt away from her face as she finally gave in and disappeared upstairs.

Letting out a sigh, Hellboy looked around him and considered how long he had.

'Right, I need the cookbook, a lot of candles and Belle...where's the laptop?'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Some time later, after putting on a knee length, chiffon black dress with slender straps and a simple black collar, Liz walked barefoot downstairs. Discovering the kitchen was seemingly empty and unscathed, Liz was further confused to find the dining room in darkness. Returning to the hallway, Liz was about to call to Hellboy when her dark eyes caught sight of a warm glow emitting from behind the front doors. Opening the doors and stepping out into the cool night, Liz found the left and right side of the porch were lined with candles in an array of sizes, a trail of them lining a path towards the beach where Hellboy sat on a blanket grinning broadly.

Walking along the soft sands towards him, Liz smiled as she felt the colour rising in her cheeks.

'Looks like I'm not incapable of being romantic,' Hellboy smirked, watching Liz fall to her knees and press her lips fiercely against his.

'How did you even do all this?'

'A lot of practise,' he responded honestly, his expression making Liz laugh as he handed her a glass of wine. Dining under the starlight, the candles gave the newlyweds enough light to see each other clearly.

'That was pretty incredible,' she admitted as she finished her meal.

'Granted,' he smirked proudly.

'I just wish we didn't have to leave,' Liz breathed as they lay out on the blanket.

'Don't think about that tonight,' Hellboy encouraged, pulling her close to his chest.

'Do you really think we can ever have this kind of life?' Liz asked softly, watching Hellboy's consideration before his golden eyes looked in her direction.

'Babe; if it's important to you, I promise I'll make it happen somehow...' He responded, the pair going back to watching the stars and dreaming of a future where life could always be so peaceful...

Looking into his wife's dark eyes, Hellboy drew her in close and kissed her forehead gently.

'I love you,'

'I love you too,' Liz smiled, reaching up to kiss her beloved as they spent the night under the stars...

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! To those who have been waiting since my former fanfic, thank you so much for your patience, continued support and messages/reviews. They all mean so much and have been a consistent drive to get me back to where I am now. **

**With any luck another update should be coming along in a couple of weeks! **

**Much love and Goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	3. Changes

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to chapter three of Hellboy III - The Prophecy. Once again, I thank my lovely readers for their patience in these updates. But I am enjoying finding my grounding again for regular updates. **

**I love December and Christmas. I have officially unleashed Narnia in my household once again this year! What better way to celebrate than with lots of beautiful decorations, twinkling lights and lovely gifts to make your loved ones smile? **

**Anyway! I am utterly swamped with orders on my store so far this month and we're only two days in. But as I won't be working on those orders until tonight, I figured now was the time to knuckle down and continue working on some new chapters! **

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Before they knew it Hellboy and Liz's honeymoon seemed to have flown by. Though while it had been nice to have the house to themselves, with the two children to look after, Belle was feeling somewhat relieved that their parents would be home the following day. She loved her Godchildren dearly, but they were not like most children their age, given their parents genes. She also had a feeling Abe would be relieved to have Hellboy and Liz home, he had spent several days fretting that he wasn't good with children following his unsuccessful attempts at keeping them entertained. Though Belle loved to watch him with them. It touched her heart to see him being so watchful and careful with them. Tucking them in the night before their parents were due home, Belle crept over to the door quietly having read them a bedtime story, and looked back on their peaceful sleeping faces with a gentle smile.

'It will be good to see Hellboy and Liz tomorrow,' Belle uttered softly, looking in on the sleeping twins that she had just tucked in.

'Cedric and Aurora have really missed them.'

'I'm sure that they have missed their children just as much,' Abe breathed softly into her ear, putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin in the nape of her neck. She had felt his presence behind her, long before hearing his footsteps.

'They enjoy their bedtime stories so much,' Belle mused, glancing at the book she had been reading to them.

'Hellboy told me that his Father used to read this same book to him.'

'Yes,' Abe nodded, recalling fleeting memories of Professor Broom from the cover of the old book.

'Still, I have to say it will be nice to see them both. I don't think I've felt so tired since all the wedding preparations,' Belle breathed, leaning back into her fiancé's embrace.

Straightening her posture, Belle pulled the door closed and the pair walked back to their room, a monitor in hand to watch over the little ones.

'Does Manning still want you to visit the board of directors tomorrow?' Abe questioned, seeing Belle tense a little at his question.

'He can't hurt us now…' he added softly, taking her hand in his.

'I know,' she agreed, though her expression remained troubled.

Returning to their room, Belle's hand parted from Abe's as she made her way to the desk where her MacBook sat and beside it, a few files of reports. Collecting them and settling on the sofa facing Abe's tank, Belle began to review the reports she had been asked to look over by Agent Manning.

Recalling the details of the past few months, Belle began to write her own account, ensuring to mention those who had been helpful in bringing the case to a close. Glancing up at Abe after a while, Belle noticed the way that he seemed unfocused on his books, the pages remaining unturned for some time.

Observing him silently for a few minutes and realising how distracted he appeared to be, Belle sent over her preliminary report and closed down her laptop.

'Abe?' she offered softly, standing up and walking over to the tank.

'Oh, um…I was just…' he began, looking startled as though she had woken him.

'It's okay,' she smiled, brushing her hair back as she studied his eyes.

'Something's been bothering you. You've been quiet all day.'

Looking into her eyes, Abe's skin began to darken with evident embarrassment. She couldn't help but tilt her head slightly at his reaction. He didn't often get so embarrassed around her now. But it made her smile all the same.

'Talk to me,' she suggested, placing her hand on the glass with an encouraging expression. Watching him head for the surface, Belle followed alongside him, noting the way his lithe body moved through the water with a serene grace. Kneeling on the edge and smoothing out her knee length skirt, Belle looked into the cool waters reflection as Abe dried himself with a towel, his expression still somewhat shy as he sat beside her.

'Belle, I…' he began, seemingly losing his nerve as he sighed softly, his gills expanding a little when Belle took his hand.

'What is it?' she asked, searching his blue eyes as Abe realised hers were now filled with concern.

'I never thought I would find love…I didn't even truly understand it for a long time. But I wanted too…I wanted to know how Hellboy and Liz felt towards each other and what kept pulling them towards each other, despite all the problems they both suffered with. But then well, I got a chance to see it and lost it within a moment. I never thought I was destined to get over the pain I felt…but then, I met you…someone who I came to realise that I loved more than I ever thought anyone could love another. But most of all…you loved me back.'

Smiling at him as she placed her hand on his, Abe appeared to become more flustered by his own words.

'I never understood how powerful love is. I never knew that even after all this time that I could still find myself feeling closer to you and loving you more with every day that passes.'

'So why do you seem so unhappy about Hellboy and Liz coming home?' Belle asked in confusion.

'I…oh it's silly really…'

'Abe,' she encouraged, touching his cheek and gazing at him with a warm expression.

'You entrusted me with something so important, and I now find myself turning to be close to you…Right now that's okay…I don't want to lose this…But you've been so worried about the review tomorrow, I didn't want to make you feel concerned…I just wanted to make you feel happier,' he uttered, holding her hands more tightly as he looked down nervously.

'Oh Abe,' Belle responded, realising exactly what he was implying.

'Hellboy and Liz coming home isn't going to change anything. I love you and I love our relationship. I know we've taken a long time to get to this stage, but we've gone through an awful lot and I'm happy that we're here now. No matter what happens, being with you is all I'll ever need,' she said gently, watching Abe take one of her hands and kiss the back of it softly. Shifting her position slightly so that she was in his lap, Abe brushed his lips against hers.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Upon their return the next day, Hellboy and Liz stepped out of the car to find Abe and Belle holding their two children.

'Hey,' Liz smiled brightly, taking Aurora from Belle's arms as Hellboy clapped Abe on the back.

'Good to see ya Blue. Come here Tinks,' he grinned, pulling Belle into a tight hug and looking over her when his eyes fell on the ring that sparkled on her finger.

'Hang on…what's this?' he said holding up her hand as Belle and Abe exchanged a glance and smile.

'We were going to wait until we got inside to tell you,' Abe responded, putting an arm around Belle's waist when the pair were enveloped in Hellboy's arms.

'Father would be so proud of ya Brother Blue. We need to celebrate!' he beamed, 'and you know what this means? Another stag do!'

'Red…' Liz admonished playfully, handing her daughter to her new husband as she embraced Belle and Abe congratulating them.

'Abe when did you propose?'

'Ah, well, just after you left for your honeymoon,' he admitted shyly, Belle smiling at the darkening blush that played on his cheeks.

'Well come on then, we can go inside, have some coffee to wake up after that flight and you can tell us everything,' Liz encouraged, the group of friends going inside and catching up until the time came for Belle to drive to the bureau…

Following Hellboy and Liz's return, Belle found herself at the Connecticut Bureau some hours later to give her account of her encounters with Agent Fentran before a board of FBI officials. Then men before her including Agent Manning, who offered her an encouraging expression as she joined them. The others were older than Manning, though they observed her with a combination of curiosity and seriousness. Sitting before them, Belle was offered a glass of water as she handed them her written statement. Walking through her account of events, the Agents took notes and occasionally questioned her.

'Do you believe you acted with the best of your abilities?'

'Yes,'

'Do you believe that during the course of events, the FBI agents involved handled the matter in a professional manner?'

'Yes, I do,' she nodded, hearing thoughts of relief from Manning when she became distracted by another statement.

'You will of course understand that Harold Lucivia is being pursued at this time in connection with Agent Fentran's death.'

Glancing into the eyes of the board official who had spoken with such a stern conviction, you noticed a flicker of something in his dark eyes. Apprehension?

'Whether or not you deem my Father a danger, he saved my life and the lives of many other agents who are under your employment. If you choose to believe that he deserves punishment for such a thing, then that is your opinion.'

'You disagree? What if he were to harm civilians in his…condition?'

'A condition that was imparted on him by Fentran and one that he could not control. Agent Jameson, my family was tore apart by what your corrupted Agent did to us. I have no idea where my Father is or my Mother for that matter. I have no idea if I will ever see them again,' she remarked with resignation in her violet eyes.

'But I hope you rest easy in the knowledge that you are judging the wrong man for this. I came here today because I wanted to make it known that the people you perceive as monsters is entirely inaccurate. You might think I'm someone to fear…or Hellboy, or Liz or Abraham. The agents who have worked with us at the BPRD did all in their power to assist us and I can assure you, we hold them in high regard for the things they have done for us.'

'Miss. Lucivia…'

'I appreciate that you must be thorough. But if you are hoping for a reaction from me, then you're sadly mistaken. Perhaps you want to try those tactics with Hellboy. From what I've heard, he isn't often subjected to this kind of questioning. Unless you have anything more viable to say, I believe I am done. Agent Fentran was, I hope, a poor reflection on the agents outside of the BPRD and I hope you enjoy your return to Washington, agents. Agent Manning,' she added with a courteous nod in his direction, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Breathing a sigh as she walked around the corner, Belle leant against the wall and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Enduring the thoughts of those agents had been difficult. She knew that she had said all that needed to be expressed. So why did she still feel like a weight rested heavily on her shoulders?

'Miss. Lucivia?'  
Glancing in the direction of the voice, Belle straightened up as she was approached by Agent Kraus, wearing a new suit following the breakage of his last one in the fight with Fentran.

'It's good to see you Johann,' Belle greeted with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

'I heard zat you vould be here today giving your statement to the bureau.'

'Yes,' she nodded

'You seem troubled,' he remarked. 'My wife used to toy vith her wedding ring whenever she was stressed. It was like an anchor to keep her from becoming lost in vhatever concerned her.'

Realising that she had been idly moving her engagement ring between her thumb and forefinger, Belle dropped her gaze as she smiled sadly.

'Do you miss her?' she asked softly.

'Incredibly…' he admitted, 'but like all pains in this world, they do get better with time.'

'They will kill my Father if they find him, won't they?'

'I don't believe you have anything to worry about just yet,' Johann ensured her, suggesting she walk with him.

'Hellboy told me you quit the bureau…why did you come back?'

Noting his silence for a moment, Belle waited patiently, not prying into his thoughts as the glass sphere moved in her direction.

'There is something at work vhich the bureau are keeping a close eye on. If it is vat ve believe, then it greatly affects Hellboy. Though we have not yet confirmed it. Manning requested my assistance due to the nature of the potential danger at hand.'

'Hellboy?' Belle responded, looking at Johann with concern in her eyes as he turned to face her and offered her the chance to go into a secured room.

'Miss. Belle…tell me, vat do you know of Hellboy's history?'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Two Months Later…

While Abe studied some old manuscripts in the library one evening, Belle had felt a little restless and decided to practise her self defence training. Since the incident in Abe's old room, she had become determined to learn how to better defend herself. Though Abe was still watchful of her.

'I'll be okay…I don't want to distract your work,' she smiled, kissing Abe sweetly before moving to leave the room when he took her hand and kissed it gently.

'Take care of yourself,'

'I will,' she smiled, leaving the room and going upstairs. They had recently converted one of the spare rooms into something of a gym with a large open area in the centre. Belle had been practising with her abilities and combining them with fighting techniques to help better her defence. Focusing prominently, Belle had been in there for a little over half an hour when Hellboy walked to the door, seeing Belle pick up on his presence as she turned to face him, dropping her hands and lowering her stance.

'You're getting better,' Hellboy commented, his tone impressed as he walked into the spacious room, seeing Belle smile as she looked up to him.

'I didn't disturb you did I?' she asked softly, seeing Hellboy pull on his long overcoat.

'Nah. Liz and I just had a bit of a…'

'Disagreement?'

'Yeah,' he agreed, breathing a deep sigh and glancing in Belle's direction.

'Don't suppose ya feel like taking a walk?'

'Sure,' Belle nodded, 'I'll just get a coat.'

Belle and Abe were both well aware that Hellboy and Liz's relationship could be fiery and when they argued, it was best to stay clear of them. Though lately, the tension had become somewhat apparent between them.

Walking outside into the dark night, Belle waited for Hellboy to talk, knowing it best to let him open up in his own time as they took a stroll away from their home.

'I get why Liz is mad…I just don't know what to say to make it right,' he sighed, taking out a cigar and lighting it. Though upon catching Belle's expression his eyes softened.

'Yeah I know…'

'What's been going on?' Belle asked

'Liz wants me to cut off the BPRD completely. Move away, start anew. But it's just not as easy as she's making it out to be.'

'You know…you've quit twice now and yet you've still gone on missions…we all have.'

'This life…chasing monsters, fighting them. It's been my whole life. I don't know anything else. But I know Liz would give anything for us to have a normal life. I mean…why do you do it? Why do you opt into all this?'

'Because this is how I met my family, my fiancé…I can use what I can do to help people. it scares me sometimes, but I won't leave if it means keeping Abe safe…if it means giving Aurora and Cedric a safer world to grow up in and others their age. Then this is worth it,' Belle smiled.

Observing her with a thoughtful expression, Hellboy put an arm around Belle's shoulders.

'Ya know, Father would've liked you a lot,' Hellboy grinned.

'I would have loved to meet him,' Belle agreed, 'perhaps you feel drawn to the legacy your Father left behind. He was the director before he…passed away…wasn't he?'

'Yeah…you're right.'

'Listen; you need to talk to Liz about this. If she knew, I know she'd understand. You're married now and you have two children. I know you have both come through an awful lot on your own. So I know you can work through anything together with that strength combined.'

'Thanks Tinks, I really owe ya one,' Hellboy responded appreciatively. Though as they walked back towards the house, they were entirely unaware of the dangers that were only getting closer…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope I will be able to update again before Christmas. But if not, Merry Christmas to you all. Thank you to my lovely readers for bearing with me on these updates and for everyone who has reviewed so far. It means so much and I hope that you enjoyed it! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


End file.
